


A Rainbow exploding into a million stars

by Discover_Link



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: #sexy #boysbeingboys #tempting #sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discover_Link/pseuds/Discover_Link
Summary: Link has a cute gay moment with Ben Shwartz for some fun after that slow speech he made, he owed him...
Relationships: Link Neal/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	A Rainbow exploding into a million stars

"You are soo charsmatic, we could get used to having you on the show."..  
"Link, i think you tickle me pink so i gonna tickle you...Im tickling you"  
"Hehe stap it, omg ben..stap..what if rhett comes in..."  
"Whos rhett, i only see you link.. my sweet human"  
"Oh ben, im so attracted to you, and how you flirt, ur kind words.. your so smart n sexy and witty and charming..mmm  
Why Link, i think your falling for me!  
I think i am Ben! Link comes in, link gives him those dark bedroom eyes and smirks..he pins ben to the desk.. can i kiss you?  
Omg... link? I.. dunno?..ben blushes  
Just a little one...  
Ok..  
Link kisses him, Ben doesnt stop  
Mmm ben.. link moans..  
They go to sit down.  
Link ontop of ben.  
He leans in and whispers to him  
I like kissing you..  
Mmmhm.. ben replies, he holds links hips.  
Your a rainbow exploding into a million stars...  
Youre cute. But are you bi? says link  
Ben moves his hands round links neck.link moves his hand down to bens crotch.  
Ben thrusts up to his hand "i am for you!"  
Mmm i like that you take control, baby..link.  
I want you, inside. says link. All fired up.  
You sure?  
Link pulls away from the long kisses  
Ben, did yu really mean i was like a rainbow exploding into a milion stars?  
Yez, link, why?  
I think.. i could get hooked on yu  
Ben smiles and looks at him, lickin his lips "i want you to fuck me" link sais. ben pulls him in closer and kisses him. Link melts  
Link moves bens pants out the way, he straddles him  
" Ride me, baby. "  
...


End file.
